Under the Mistletoe
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: At 12 years old, Linus and Truffles get the surprise of their lives. One shot. (8:29 am)


Under the Mistletoe

A PEANUTS Song-fic

By LivingOnLaughs

_**It's the most beautiful time of the year**_

_**Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer**_

_**I should be playing in the winter snow**_

_**But I'm a be under the mistletoe**_

Linus smiled as he stood by the mistletoe, hoping, praying someone would pop in to greet him "Merry Christmas", or something in that manner.

_**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**_

_**But I can't stop staring at your face**_

_**I should be playing in the winter snow**_

_**But I'm a be under the mistletoe**_

His friend-Truffles-smiled as she, her mom and grandfather drove in their old Jeep. Truffles was holding onto a picture taken of her and Linus on his last visit to the barn and couldn't put it down for a second.

"Are you sure you don't want anything at McDonalds, Truffles?" asked her grandfather.

"What? No, no thanks," replied a dazed Truffles before going back to staring at Linus' picture.

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, under the mistletoe**_

"Come on, Linus!" Lucy called out as Linus looked over at her. "Schroeder's about to preform O Holly Night!"

"No thanks, go enjoy yourself, Lucy," Linus politely declined.

"You've been standing there for HOURS, Linus. Who are you waiting for?"

"Any girl, aside from you and mom, to kiss me."

_**Everyone's gathering around the fire**_

_**Chestnuts roasting like a hot July**_

_**I should be chilling with my folks, I know**_

_**But I'm a be under the mistletoe**_

Eventually, the old, clunky Jeep stopped at a Motel, where Truffles and her family would spend Christmas with friends and family in the neighborhood. "Come on, Tiffs," called out Truffles' mom, "let's go see some friends of mine!"

"Translation: Let me go get drunk while you watch," thought Truffles with a giggle as she and her mom walked around the town.

_**Word on the street, Santa's coming tonight**_

_**Reindeer's flying through the sky so high**_

_**I should be making a list, I know**_

_**But I'm a be under the mistletoe**_

After a while, Truffles and her mom reached a house and the latter rang the doorbell, only to be greeted by a boy in overalls and an orange and yellow striped shirt.

"You must be Truffles," the little boy-about 9 or 10-said coolly, "come in, my big brother told me A LOT about you."

"What's his name?" Truffles inquired, trying not to get her hopes up.

"Lionel, but we call his Linus for short," the little boy explained, "and my name is Liam, but everyone calls me Rerun for some odd reason."

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, under the mistletoe**_

"LINUS! YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Rerun called out as Linus turned his head to see a black-haired girl with big white and black eyes looking at him. She had an orange bow in her hair and waved upon seeing him.

"LINUS!" she smiled upon recognizing him.

"TRUFFLES?!" gasped Linus.

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, under the mistletoe**_

"What're you doing here?" asked Linus as Truffles walked towards him.

"I'm visiting friends and family in the area," replied Truffles, blushing.

"You haven't changed," he chuckled.

"Neither have you, Sweet Babboo," she cooed as Rerun covered his eyes.

_**Aye love, the wise men followed the star**_

_**The way I followed my heart**_

_**And it led me to a miracle**_

"Dudes, if you're gonna kiss, please warn me!" exclaimed Rerun in slight disgust as Truffles nuzzled into Linus' chest.

_**Aye love, don't you buy me nothing **_

_**(don't you buy me nothing)**_

_**Cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips**_

_**That's a merry, merry Christmas**_

Linus shrugged as he planted his lips on the chapped lips of Truffles, savoring the moment as Rerun gagged and ran off.

_**It's the most beautiful time of the year**_

_**Lights fill the streets, spreading so much cheer**_

_**I should be playing in the winter snow**_

_**But I'm a be under the mistletoe**_

"He's with who?" asked Lucy after Rerun told them about Linus and Truffles.

"You heard him, Lucille," Patricia explained, "he's with Truffles!"

_**I don't wanna miss out on the holiday**_

_**But I can't stop staring at your face**_

_**I should be playing in the winter snow**_

_**But I'm a be under the mistletoe**_

"That blockhead!" declared a fuming Sally. Even at 11, she was easily envious. "NOW WHO AM I GONNA KISS?" she screamed before Rerun silenced her with a kiss.

"You're so dreamy," she said as her angry melted away like snow on a warm spring day.

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, under the mistletoe, yeah**_

"Looks like they're in love, Sir," Marcie stated, nudging Patricia in the ribs.

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, Marcie. And for once in your life, stop calling me "Sir"!" Patricia huffed before turning to Roy and pulling him in for a mouth-to-mouth kiss.

"Patricia and Roy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" began Marcie teasingly.

"MARCIE!" shouted Patricia as some of the teens laughed

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**With you, shawty with you**_

_**(oh yeah)**_

_**With you, under the mistletoe **_

_**(under the mistletoe)**_

Back at Linus' house, he was atop of Truffles while kissing her on the lips while their parents chatted about life. Linus had no cares that day, neither did Truffles. They were together for Christmas, and that was all that counted.

_**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe **_

_**(kiss me underneath the mistletoe)**_

_**Show me, baby, that you love me so-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh**_

"Linus, we're home," Lucy declared later that night, only to find Linus wrapping his patched, torn and tattered blue-grey blanket on a sleeping Truffles. He didn't want to tell Lucy about their near lesson on the birds and the bees though.

"You're back," smiled Linus quietly as Truffles slumbered peacefully, clutching onto a corner of her boyfriend's blanket.

"We sure had fun," Rerun added before heading to his bedroom. "Goodnight," he called out.

_**Kiss me underneath the mistletoe **_

_**(kiss me underneath the mistletoe)**_

_**Show me, baby, that you love me so-oh-oh, oh, oh, oh**_

"What'd I miss?" asked Linus.

"Patricia gave Roy quite the Christmas present," Lucy put it lightly, "Rerun also smooched Sally on the lips, Violet and Pigpen had fun dirty dancing, Patty and Shermy were drinking root beer all night, Franklin kissed Marcie on the lips and Charlie Brown fell atop of Heather-the usual," reported Lucy as the two siblings laughed.

"So I didn't miss much, huh?" teased Linus as Truffles' mom scooped up her sleeping daughter and carried her back to the motel. Linus knew he'd see her soon. Little did he know that little would mean the next night, Christmas Eve, when they snuggled up by the fireplace, reading the bible and eating Christmas cookies.

**THE END**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, Y'ALL.**

**-LivingOnLaughs**


End file.
